A Demon's Love Part 2
by BlackAdderGirl
Summary: Sequel to "A Demon's Love". What happened when Bendy had "died"? Who revived him? What is the gift for Alice? Read and find out. I don't own any of BATIM characters. Enjoy! Reviews are Love!


**Summary: Sequel to "A Demon's Love". What happened when Bendy had "died"? Who revived him? What is the gift for Alice? Read and find out. I don't own any of BATIM characters. Enjoy! Reviews are Love!**

 **Genre: Spiritual/Romance**

 **Rating: T for safety.**

 **Pairing: Bendy Demon/Alice Angel**

* * *

A Demon's Love Part 2

Bendy ran through the studio. He had to see Alice. In his arms was a beautiful wood box with intricate designs on it. He had promised someone very important that he'd give the box to her as soon as he returned to life. He still couldn't wrap his mind around what had happened. As he rounded the corner, he met a crestfallen Henry.

"Bendy! You're back! Thank God!" Henry said, giving his favorite toon a hug.

He then realized he had said a holy word in front of Bendy.

"Oh. Sorry Bendy. I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Don't worry about it pal. Holy things and holy words no longer hurt me." Bendy replied.

Henry was shocked. How could the little devil not be affected by holy things anymore?

"What?" Henry asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"It's a long story. Tell ya what. Meet me at the "Ink Church" and I will explain. Right now, I gotta see Alice. I promised someone I'd give her something. Oh, and bring Sammy with ya. I have a message for him too." Was all Bendy said.

* * *

Henry nodded. He smiled as he watched his cartoon friend fly down the hall towards Alice's room.

In Alice's dressing room, the cartoon Angel laid on her bed. She was still mourning Bendy's death. Suddenly, she heard someone knocking.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"Alice. It's me, Bendy. Can I come in?" Bendy answered.

Alice's sorrow was replaced with joy. Her darling demon was back. She hurried to open the door.

"Heya angel cake! How are- Oof!"

Alice knocked him over backwards, as she leapt into his embrace. She was so happy to see him again. Bendy chuckled.

"Hehehe. I missed ya too toots." He then said.

"Oh Bendy! I'm so glad you're alive again! But how did that happen? You were dead." Replied Alice.

"It's a long story. I will explain once we meet Henry and Sammy at the "Ink Church"."

* * *

Alice then leapt her feet and helped Bendy up.

"Then what are we ding here? Let's go." She said.

Alice and Bendy walked hand in hand to the "Ink Church". When they arrived, they saw Sammy and Henry were already there.

"Welcome back my Lord." Said Sammy.

"Oh knock it off with that will ya? I ain't your Lord. I never wanted to be your Lord. Look Sammy, at first I thought the whole "Bendy worship" was funny; but now it's not. To be honest, I don't like it anymore."

Sammy was confused. He thought Bendy liked being worshipped. What had changed?

"So Bendy. Now that we are all here. What happened? How were you revived?" Asked Henry.

"I'll get to that in a minute Henry. But first, I have something for my angel."

With that said, Bendy produced the beautiful wooden box. He gave it to Alice. Alice opened the box to find a gold ink well, two sheets of pearly white parchment, and silver pen inside. Alice gasped at how lovely it was.

"Oh Bendy it's beautiful!" She exclaimed.

In the back of her head, Alice wondered where and why Bendy got her such a lovely ink set. However, she didn't care about that at the moment. It was a gift from Bendy to her.

* * *

"And I also have something for Sammy." Bendy said.

With a snap of his fingers, a scroll manifested in Sammy's hand. It was bound by a shimmering silver and gold ribbon. Sammy didn't know what it said, but loved it anyway. Any gift from Bendy was a great one. But where did he get such a pretty scroll from?

"Now that I upheld my end of the deal. I can now tell you guys my story. Lady and gentlemen, you are lookin' at the only Demon who has died and gone to Heaven."

At hearing this, everyone gasped. Bendy was in Heaven? As in, Heaven "Heaven"? This was something they had to hear. Henry, Sammy, and Alice all sat down quietly. Bendy then began to recall what happened the moment he died.

Flashback:

 _Bendy had tried to focus on Alice; but his vision had gotten dark. He was fading in and out. Oh why did dying have to be so horrible? After taking one final gulp of air, Bendy closed his eyes and knew no more. After a brief moment of silence. Bendy heard a soft, female voice gently calling his name._

 _"_ _Bendy." Came the voice._

 _"_ _Bendy. Wake up Bendy."_

 _Bendy groaned slightly and slowly opened his eyes. He yelped in surprise, when he realized he had been resting in the arms of a very beautiful, young, human lady. The woman smiled kindly at him._

 _"_ _Don't be afraid Bendy. I won't hurt you. I came here to meet you." She said._

 _"_ _Really?" Bendy asked._

* * *

 _The woman nodded. With his vision cleared, Bendy got a better look at what the woman looked like. She was wearing a long gold dress, and a blue cloak with silver trimming. Atop her head was a white veil and a crown of pink roses._

 _"_ _Wow. Pardon me for saying so; but someone ought to take your picture and frame it on a wall. You look great."_

 _The lady giggled._

 _"_ _Oh my. You are very funny. Hahaha. And very sweet." She said._

 _Bendy couldn't understand why; but he enjoyed being in this mysterious human lady's company. She was very soft spoken._

 _"_ _Bendy; do you know where you are?" She then asked._

 _He shrugged._

* * *

 _"_ _You are in the hereafter. And all this, used to be the Garden of Eden."_

 _Bendy was amazed. He looked around and saw nothing but acres of flora and fauna. Everything was so bright and colorful. It was so beautiful._

 _"_ _Neat." Said Bendy._

 _The lady then stood up._

 _"_ _Bendy, you must come with me to see the King. He has something very important he'd like to discuss with you." She then said._

 _Bendy smiled and was about to follow the beautiful lady to meet this king of hers. Suddenly, two devils ambushed them and grabbed Bendy._

 _"_ _Hey! What's goin' on!? Unhand me right now! I'm about to see a king!" Bendy said._

 _"_ _You? See the King? Bwahahaha! Why would "He" want to see someone like you?" Said the one Devil._

 _"_ _Yeah. Besides, our "boss" wants to see you at his place. Hahaha." Said the other Devil._

* * *

 _"_ _Not if I can help it!" Came a masculine voice._

 _Bendy looked up and saw a handsome male angel. He had piercing blue eyes and thick, long, flowing blonde hair. He wore silver and gold armor. In one hand he wielded a flaming sword. The other hand held a radiant shield._

 _"_ _Oh come on Michael! Why do you gotta harass us?"_

 _"_ _Yeah. We are saving you the trouble by bringing this little demon to where he belongs."_

 _"_ _Nice try; but I know what the King wants. And you will never be able to deceive me with such petty lies!" Michael said._

 _Michael landed and snatched Bendy out of the devils' grip. He then pointed his sword at them._

 _"_ _Now, will you two leave? Or shall I show you the way out?"_

 _"_ _Easy Michael. We're going. Let's go Leviathan!" Said the first devil._

 _"_ _I'm right behind you Legion!" Responded Leviathan._

 _As the two devils ran away. Michael turned to Bendy and knelt down so he was at eye level with him._

* * *

 _"_ _Are you all right? I figured those two would out here waiting to snatch a soul. I just never thought I'd be saving a demon from demons. Hehe. First time for everything I guess. Come, the King has waited long enough." Said he._

 _Bendy nodded and looked at the lady behind him. She gave him a reassuring smile and nodded. Bendy followed the angel in front of him. The trio soon came upon a large golden gate, that glowed as bright as the sun. Michael produced a silver key and opened the gate._

 _"_ _Welcome to the Kingdom of Heaven Bendy." Said the lady._

 _If there was ever a time he was close to fainting. It was now. Bendy was in that great place Henry often talked about when someone close to him died. However, something didn't feel right. Then he realized what it was. He was a demon. He shouldn't be here. Holy things caused him pain. Demons did not belong in Heaven. Joey had told him this from the moment he was brought to life._

 _"_ _Hey, uh, Miss?" Bendy asked, looking up at the lady._

 _"_ _What is it Bendy?"_

 _"_ _There must be a mistake. Doesn't you king realize I don't necessarily belong here? I am a demon after all."_

 _The lady smiled warmly and knelt down to be at Bendy's level._

 _"_ _I can assure you Bendy, that there was no mistake. The King spoke your name today. Any name "He" speaks is allowed entrance into the Kingdom. No matter who or what they are." She said._

 _"_ _Okay. If you say so. By the way, I never got your name." Bendy said._

 _"_ _It's Mary."_

* * *

 _It didn't take long for Bendy to realize just who exactly he was about to meet. Henry was a follower of a religion he called "Roman Catholic". So was Joey, before he went crazy. Bendy could feel the top of his head melt slightly. Henry mentioned a lady named Mary often in his prayers. That name caused Bendy irritation. So he had made Henry stop speaking the name of Mary and saying other holy things in front of him. In fact, Joey had a special punishment room designed for Bendy when he messed up. It was a room full of these 't'-shaped things called crosses and other holy objects. It caused Bendy great pain to be in that room. If Bendy was ever left in that room long enough, he would have melted completely. In fact, he had almost melted on several occasions in that room._

 _Mary saw that Bendy was getting fearful. Her beautiful smile faded. She then hugged the little dancing demon to her._

 _"_ _It's okay Bendy. Nothing will cause you to melt here. The King is very wise and merciful. He will be happy you made the visit to him." She said._

 _"_ _A-are ya s-sure?"_

 _"_ _Absolutely."_

 _Michael continued to lead the way through the Kingdom. They passed all sorts of mansions. Everyone had one here. There were no crumbling shacks, outlaw allies, poor houses, or Hoovervilles. Everyone of every race, religion, and lifestyle was there. Bendy passed by a man who had been sent to the electric chair - according to Henry's newspaper - was having tea on his porch._

* * *

 _"_ _Well, here we are." Said Michael._

 _Bendy turned his attention to the biggest mansion in the Kingdom. His already big eyes grew with awe and wonder. The three soon entered. They brought Bendy into the drawing room._

 _"_ _Wait here. Queen Mary and I must meet with the King. Gabriel shall come and fetch you when the time comes." Michael then said._

 _"_ _Okay." Replied Bendy._

 _Then, he realized what title Mary had._

 _"_ _Wait a minute! Mary, you're the Queen!?" Bendy asked excitedly._

 _He turned to face her; but he saw that she was gone. Bendy looked around the opulent drawing room. Suddenly another angel appeared. He had wavy brown hair and bright green eyes. He wore a nice white, silver pin stripped suit and a gold tie._

 _"_ _Hello Bendy. I am Gabriel. The Boss would like you to see him now." Said Gabriel._

 _Bendy nodded and followed the angel. As they neared the throne room, Bendy heard his cartoon show playing and someone laughing inside._

 _"_ _Hey, that's my show!" Bendy said with excitement._

 _"_ _Yeah. "He" thinks cartoons are the greatest things his human children have made since electricity." Gabriel replied._

 _Gabriel then knocked on the door._

 _"_ _My Lord. We are here." He said._

 _"_ _Splendid! Send him in!" Came a masculine voice._

* * *

 _Gabriel held the door open for Bendy; and signaled him to enter. Bendy entered the room. A kindly man sat with a cold pop in his hands. He was a young man in his 30s._

 _"_ _Welcome to Heaven Bendy. That will be all Gabriel. Thank you so much." He said._

 _Gabriel nodded and left. Now, it was just Bendy and the man. The King then stood up from his throne and walked over to the ink demon._

 _"_ _You have many questions; but first you must answer this question. How do you like your drink?"_

 _"_ _On the rocks, please sir." Bendy answered._

 _He could feel sweat forming on his brow. The King simply smiled and waved his hand. Suddenly, a small cocktail bar appeared along with two drinks. A chalice of wine of the King and ale on the rocks for Bendy. The King beckoned Bendy to join him at the bar. Bendy sat himself on the stool beside him._

 _"_ _Bendy; do you know why you are here?" Asked the King._

 _"_ _Not really sir." Replied Bendy._

 _"_ _To be honest, I don't understand why I'm not melting or feeling any pain being here at all. I'm a devil; holy things hurt me as a rule. I'm sure you know that; and what Joey used to do to me when I made a mistake."_

* * *

 _The King frowned slightly._

 _"_ _Yes I do know all about that." He said._

 _He then turned to Bendy with a grin._

 _"_ _But I'll put it like this. Bendy, you are not in pain and melting because you have - quote - "earned your grace" - unquote. You see Bendy, when you went to face that monster that once was your boss; you were doing it to save your friends. You willingly gave your life to save another. Anyone willing to give their life earns a spot here in Heaven, no matter who or what they are."_

 _"_ _Wow. I guess your mercy really is unlimited." Said Bendy._

 _The King nodded._

 _"_ _So is that why ya wanted to see me? To welcome me to Heaven?" Asked Bendy._

 _"_ _No. At least, not yet. I wanted to let you know how pleased I am with what you are doing on earth. You have brought such joy and comfort to so many of my human children. But most of all, to tell you that your work on earth is far from finished. My children still need their devil darling to bring them joy and laughter with his mischief laced good deeds. In short Bendy, your time among the living is not yet over. But I need you to promise to do some favors for me once I send you back." Replied the King._

 _"_ _Sure." Bendy said._

 _The King snapped his fingers and a beautiful wooden box and a pretty scroll appeared in Bendy's hands._

 _"_ _Give Alice the box; and give Sammy the scroll." Said he._

 _"_ _You got it."_

 _The King nodded with a smile. He then produced a silver vial; and gave it to Bendy._

 _"_ _Drink this. This will cure your intolerance of holy things." He then said._

 _Bendy drank the contents. He felt a special kind of warmth fill his body. He thanked the King._

 _"_ _It was my pleasure Bendy. Remember to always try your best everyday. And if things get tough; don't be afraid to ask for my intervention. When your time on earth officially ends; you shall be welcomed here with open arms."_

 _Bendy nodded with a huge smile on his face. In a flash of light, Bendy was transported back to earth. When he opened his eyes, he was standing in front of the ink machine. He saw the angel called Michael had turned on the device and was cleaning ink off of his hands._

 _"_ _Welcome home Bendy." Michael said._

 _The angel disappeared leaving Bendy alone in the room._

End Flashback:

* * *

"And that was my story. It really happened guys." Bendy said.

Henry and the others were shocked. Alice looked down at the ink set. It was from God. A legitimate gift from God. Sammy stared wide-eyed at the scroll. What could possibly be the message for him from Heaven? He hadn't been to church in so long. He had even stopped believing in God at one point.

Alice laid out her ink set and instructions appeared on the one piece of parchment. It said to have her ask Henry to draw a pair of wings on the second piece of parchment. Henry was more than happy to use Heaven brand ink to draw angel wings for Alice. Then, the instructions said to take Alice with her wings to the ink machine. Alice and Henry hurried over as fast as they could. Bendy turned to Sammy.

"Well, ain't ya looking at your message?" Bendy said.

Sammy gulped; and with trembling hands opened the scroll. When he read the message to him; he began to sob. And yet, he smiled through it all.

"Say Sammy; what's the matter?"

"Oh Bendy. This message is the best news I have ever received. Thank you for bringing it to me." He said, trying to dry his eyes.

* * *

Alice and Henry returned. Alice was so excited to show off her new wings.

"I have always prayed to get my wings. Now, I finally have my wings." She said, beaming.

Bendy hugged Alice to him. They shared a tender kiss. Later that night, Bendy walked through the dim halls of Joey Drew Studio; and stared at the door that once sent fear shooting down his spine. Taking a deep breath, Bendy entered the room. He turned on the light and saw the many holy items inside. Just as the King had promised, nothing in that room hurt him. Bendy shut the door behind him and looked around. All the crosses and such looked so beautiful.

"Listen, I don't know if ya ever sleep up there. But I just wanted to thank ya again for bringing me back. Alice and Sammy like your gifts. I have never seen them so happy. So thanks." Bendy said aloud.

As Bendy left, he heard the faintest "you're welcome" fill the room.

Fin.

* * *

 **Hello all. This is my first attempt at writing a spiritual fan fiction. I hope I wasn't too preachy in this piece. I also would like to note that I am not promoting one religion over another in this** **one shot. I based a lot of the religious stuff off of my personal beliefs, and those I am close to. Reviews are love!**


End file.
